


Kiss Me

by MapleBoi



Category: Daft Punk, Daft Punk's Electroma (2006)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Daft Punk Love, Electroma, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Robot Daft Punk, Robot Feels, Robots, Self-Destruction, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBoi/pseuds/MapleBoi
Summary: When the two robots realized they'll never be human, they want to go out together.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda based this off that song by "never get used to people"

2 minutes

Thats all the robots had together

2 minutes

3 seconds ago they pulled the self destruct switch. 

The gold bot pulled the silver ones first, and then the silver pulled the golds.

1 minute and 30 seconds. 

The silver bot brought the gold bot close, burying his “face” into his neck. 

There was no words, the gold bots beated against the silver bots empty chest cavity

They stood there for a while

30 seconds

Now they were both beeping, softly as the seconds counted down, 

The gold bot bumped their heads together

No words were said, but they were communicating

Love was being shared

15 seconds

They couldnt live without each other, so they knew they had to go out together. 

The silver bot pressed the gold bot closer, if possible. He was scared. But he knew he’d be with the love of his life

5 seconds

“Thomas “ the gold bot communicated

“Guy-Manuel” the silver bot responded

4 seconds

The gold bot knew he shouldnt hesitate but he did

3 seconds

“I love you” The gold bot said

2 seconds

“I love you too” the silver bot answered, happily

1 second.

In a blink of an eye, they were both gone. All that was left is a mess of glass, metal, and other debris. 

In the end, they were still loved.


End file.
